


Night at the museum Drabbles

by Jaybeezs



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeezs/pseuds/Jaybeezs
Summary: Little drabbles of night at the museum characters





	1. Starting page

It has been a few years since the British museum visited new York museum. They only came to new York for 6 months and soon left, leaving the museum quite for years and letting the British museum come alive. But it all changed one night……  
“Ahkmanrah what's the matter?” Shepseheret asked  
“Nothing mother. I'm just...day dreaming that's all.” Ahk lied. The queen gave her son a questionable look and said “you're lying. You know better than to lie to your own mother.”  
Knowing he couldn't argue back ahk said “I think I'm home sick. I want to go home.”  
“How? We can't go back to egypt or go back to the pyramids.”  
“Not there. I mean new York. I want to see my other family there and stay there.”  
“But what about me and your father?”  
“You guys can come too! I can convince Tilly to take us there. And when we go there I promise you'll love it! The museum in New York is really nice and much of the exhibits are very friendly!”  
“Alright….but I'm not sure if neither your father or Tilly would like the idea.” shepsheret said  
“Of course they will! There both reasonable people!”  
.  
“No!”  
Ahkmanrah frowned has both his father and Tilly said that word.  
“You know how hard it is to convince my boss to move the exhibits? And for the truth it's hard to convince my boss with anything!”  
“And we are not moving anywhere. This place is your home no matter what.” merenkahre added  
“But mother said it was a good idea. And I'm home sick. I miss my old friends!” Ahk cried out. “I miss Larry, Nicky, teddy, attila… I miss every single one of them! You would want to go back to me and mother if you were across the oceans.”  
Merenkahre looked at his son, who was at the edge of tears and turned to Tilly and asked her “please try to convince your boss to let us go to New York. Please.”  
Tilly nodded and said “I guess I can try..but no promises “  
Has the two Egyptians left, Lancelot came in and said “can I come to?”  
“Why?”  
“I don't want to be frozen for years again. I want to stay free forever. Please Tilly.”  
The blonde thought for a second and said “fine.”  
With that tilt called New York’s museum of nature and science. Along with the Egyptian exhibit and Lancelot comeing to New York, dr. McPhee got a call by the smithsonian museums, wanting to know if New York wanted a few of there exhibits. With hesitation, knowingly that the exhibits will come to life and it may be a headache, McPhee said “yes”


	2. Back to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York’s museum comes back to life!

He just smiled.Mcphee was happy that the tablet of ahkmanrah was back to the museum. The last time it was there was about a year or so ago, when the British museum of scone and nature cake and bust New York for a few weeks. McPhee was shock when the museum came to life and couldn’t believe it.  
Has the British man studied the tablet it glowed when the sun dispersed from the horizons and noise was heard from the distance.  
The exhibits were shock that they were back to life.   
“Jed!”  
“Oct!”  
The two miniatures were glad to see each other and ran like there was no tomorrow towards each other and ended with a big hug.  
Teddy and Sacajawea also rushed together and hugged.  
“I missed you love.” Teddy stated   
“I missed you too.”  
Attila was the first to see ahk and gave the young Egyptian pharaoh a bear hug showIng how glad the man was back. Has everyone was happy to see each, it all stopped when they noticed al Capone, Napoleon, Ivan the terrible and Amelia Earhart.  
“Who are they?” Ahk asked   
“Rember the story I told you guys when me and a few other exhibits were sent to the smithsonians?” Wea asked   
Everyone nodded.  
“Well... those three worked for your brother,ahk.” Wea notes pointing at the three men, who all looked away,. Then she pointed to Amelia, who gave a shy grin, and said”and she helped Larry and us to draft him.”  
“And there new exhibits for our museum.” McPhee added has he came to the room. “If you don’t know me I’m dr. McPhee. In sort of the boss around here and know the New night guard.”  
“Were Larry?” Amelia asked   
“He retired and is a teacher.” Ahkmanrah said   
Amelia frowned and said “oh...”  
“But everything will still be the same as before.” McPhee said “but with a few different rules.....”


	3. chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teddy and wea helps mcphee how to manage the museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been awhile since i wrote something....so here's a quick story!

Mcphee loved the museum and had worked there for years. He wouldn't let anything happen to it, and made sure everything in the museum was in top shape. But it was impossible to keep it in top shape with the exhibits coming to life. there was many problems with making sure the exhibits were not causing trouble, but it was hard.   
So Mcphee created rules the first rule was a fairly simple rule: Act like adults. But sadly much of the wax figures and statues and such acted like children, no matter how old they were. For a example:  
"Hey Frenchie." Al capone laughed has he came up to the short man.   
"What is it you ignorant fool?" Napoleon hissed  
"Have you ever heard that your hand is bigger than your face?"  
napoleon thought for a second and said "No. Really?"  
"Of course, try it!"  
Napoleon gave the gangster a heisted look and asked "This isn't a trick.......is it?"  
"Of course not. If you just put your hand in front of your face i'll leave you alone for the night. Got it short stack?"  
Napoleon nodded and putted his hand in front of his face, which caused al to shove the french mans hand and smack it across his face.   
"You trickster!" napoleon cried out has he attack the gangster. has the two fought, mcphee came in the room. The british man managed to separate the fight after a few accidental punched to the face and teddy roosevelt helping out.   
"You two are grown men and must act like one." Mcphee hissed   
"He started it." Napoleon said pointing at al.   
"It doesn't matter, Its best if you two clean up this mess, its almost sunrise." teddy said before leaving. the two men sighed, knowing they couldn't argue with the former president and started to clean.  
the second rule was never ever have parties without permission, but that was sadly broke by a certain young pharaoh.....  
Mcphee was gone for only 5 minutes. Just 5 minutes. He had forgot a few things in his office, and he would of imagined the exhibits were still at piece while he was gone. But no. the place was covered with balloons and loud music. with shock and anger, mcphee quickly stopped the party and hissed "Why are you having another party, didn't you guys just had one yesterday?"  
"Will yes." Ahk said "But i thought having another one would be nice!"  
"No." Mcphee said "No more parties."   
Ahk gave a confuse looked and said "But larry always letted us have has much parties has we want and-"  
"Well i'm not mr.daley for one." Mcphee said "And plus i'm getting a headache with all this music."  
Ahk sighed with annonce and was about to say something, but wea came and said "Ahkmenrah please listen to mr. Mcphee."  
Ahk sighed and said "Things were much more funner when larry was around....."  
mcphee sighed in annonce, due to the fact most to all of the exhibits have been comparing him to larry daley.  
"Yes...." Wea said "But larry is not around anymore and its best if we listen to mcphee.Ok?"  
OK....."  
soon much of the rules became more or less unusual. mcphee ordered that the cave men cant leave there hall, due to fear of them destroying the place, along side with the huns. he didn't want teddy to ride his horse due to fear of messes in his museum and he didn't want the miniatures to leave there exhibits due to him fearing that they would get stepped on, and he made sure much of the animals were locked in the cages due to him not being an animal person and finding fear by getting killed by them.   
Soon much of the exhibits learned and catched up on the theme of mcphees rules. much of them rolled around fears. so wea and teddy decided to talk to the man.   
"Hahaha!" Mcphee laughed "I'm not afraid of anything. I just have very strict rules,"  
"Just last week you told rexy to stay in his spot due to him nearly killing you."   
"Yes, i did not want to get step on."  
"He wanted to play fetch...." Wea said has she gave a cold stare at mcphee. after a moment of silence and knowing he couldn't argue with the woman mcphee said "Yes, much of it is due to fear of me getting hurt, along side hurting the museum."  
"You should loosen up." teddy said "If you keep fearing about stuff things may get worse for us and you."  
"I cant." Mcphee said "I also fear i wont be good enough for the museum. they always say daley was better then me and....and i just cant take it....."  
Wea sighed and said "IF you loosen up and show the exhibits you can be fun, they'll stop comparing you to larry. got that?"  
"Yes....fun......but how?"  
"We can show you." wea said "Know come on!"  
mcphee tried to loosen up.....but it hard for him. yes his rules were less strict then before and he did fear less.......but..... still he wished he could be like larry daley, so the exhibits would love him has much has they did with larry.......


End file.
